In the manufacture of modern coaxial cables, it is desirable to make the cables as small and lightweight as possible, while at the same time retaining required electrical properties such as controlled impedance and capacitance. Such a coaxial cable can be made by using porous, low dielectric materials between the inner (center) and outer conductors, the outer conductor being comprised of metal foil or metal-plated or metallized plastic tape. The physical size of the cable is dependent on the desired impedance and capacitance, both of which are dependent on the dielectric material used, and the distance between the inner and outer conductors. Therefore, for a given dielectric material, the required electrical characteristics dictate the overall diameter of the coaxial cable. A difficulty arises when terminating a multi-coaxial cable into a high pin-density connector. In a multi-pin connector, the pins are generally on 0.050 inch center to center spacing. If the overall diameter of the coaxial cables to be terminated is significantly larger than 0.050 inch, intermediate termination steps must be used. The intermediate steps include stripping the insulation back on the center conductor and splicing in another wire of the proper diameter to be soldered or crimped into the pin of the connector. Additionally, the helically-wrapped outer conductor must be cut back to expose any necessary drain wires used for termination. After connecting the drain wire, the outer conductor must be sealed in place to prevent unravelling during use. The sealing in place of the outer conductor is generally done with the use of heat-shrinkable tubing. The invention provides a cable which avoids multiple termination steps by allowing one-step stripping of the dielectric material to an intermediate diameter to suit the connector without damaging the drain wire or causing the outer conductor to unravel.